Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications hardware, larger networks, and more reliable protocols. Wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers an ever-expanding array of features and services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become faster and more powerful than ever. However, despite these improvements, mobile devices may still appear sluggish at times.
Mobile device hardware (e.g., processors and wireless modems) used in modern mobile electronics now have impressive capacities. However, web-based software applications (e.g., a web-browser) consume a significant portion of available communication bandwidth, causing the entire mobile device to appear sluggish. This is most evident when loading a webpage over a telecommunications network, such as 3G or 4G. These slow communications tie up device resources and negatively impact the user experience. Accordingly, improving the efficiency and speed of page-loads, web applications, and network communications are important design criteria for mobile device manufacturers.